chaotic_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Island
Angel Island (エンジェルアイランド), previously known as the Floating Island (浮遊島), is a prominent location in the Sonic the Hedgehog series which was first introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. It is an island that floats high in the sky using the eternal energy of the Master Emerald; without it, the island will inevitably plummet from the sky. The island is inhabited by various Animals and is also the home of Knuckles the Echidna, who is the guardian of the Master Emerald and the only surviving member of the Knuckles Clan that once inhabited the island. Like South Island, West Side Island and Little Planet, Angel Island has a highly variable environment, such as forests, ancient ruins, deserts and high icy mountains. Locations Exterior Angel Island Zone Marble Garden Zone Carnival Night Zone Ice Cap Zone Launch Base Zone Mushroom Hill Zone Sandopolis Zone Interior Hydrocity Zone Sandopolis Zone's Pyramid Lava Reef Zone Hidden Palace Zone History Creation Over 4,000 years ago, Angel Island was part of the Mystic Ruins, where it was the location of the Altar of the Emeralds containing the Master Emerald and its Chaos Emeralds. One night, Pachacamac, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, decided to storm the Altar Emeralds and take the Emeralds to gain power. However, Pachacamac's daughter, Tikal, tried to stop them, believing using the Emeralds for power was terrible. However, Pachacamac did not listen and he raided the shrine, injuring or killing residential Chao in the process. This act infuriated Chaos, the Guardian God of the Chao, who used the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos and destroyed most of the Knuckles Clan. Before Perfect Chaos could go destroy everything else in its blind rage, Tikal sealed it inside the Master Emerald. The sealing of Perfect Chaos created an energy surge from the Master Emerald, resulting in an energy backlash that ripped a large fragment of the land and a portion of the Mystic Ruins from the ground, causing it to float in the sky, thus creating Angel Island. Over time, stories about the Floating Island's creation arose, saying that the Gods arrived after the incident with Perfect Chaos, removing the territory as an island and hoisted it into the sky, isolating the Master Emerald from the world and taking the surviving Echidnas with it. After that, the Emeralds became known as Chaos Emeralds, and the Echidnas took the sacred role of guardians to make sure the tragedy could never repeat. In the present day, Knuckles the Echidna is the only surviving member of his tribe. It is unknown if the Chaos Emeralds scattered after Chaos was sealed, but it is known that the civilization of West Side Island used one of the seven Emeralds before it is believed the Gods sealed it away to prevent another misuse of power, and five or six of them may have been resting in the depths of Cocoa Islanda very long time before the events of the series. Tie Within the CC Universe Once the CEO of Crypton Future Media unleashed his ultimate plan to make Miku the mascot of both Sonic's and the CC Universe after his first defeat in Sonic's Universe''events of Sonic Mania & Hatsune Miku'', pieces from Sonic's Universe and the Vocal Universe along with the Vocaloids starts to transport into the CC Universe throughout the dimensional system with the power of the Phantom Ruby.Category:Sonic's Universe